militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Anglo-Portuguese Army
United Kingdom Kingdom of Portugal |allegiance= George III of the United Kingdom John VI of Portugal |size=53,000 British 3,000 Hanoverians of the KGL 35,000 Portuguese Regulars The Portuguese Army of the Napoleonic Wars, By Rene Chartrand, Bill Younghusband, pg16 |specialization= |garrison=Lisbon, Portugal |battles=Battle of Albuera, Battle of Almaraz, Blockade of Almeida, Battle of Arroyo dos Molinos, Siege of Badajoz (1812), Battle of Bayonne, Battle of the Bidassoa (1813), Siege of Burgos, Battle of Bussaco, Battle of Campo Maior, Battle of the Côa, Siege of Ciudad Rodrigo (1812), Battle of Fuentes de Oñoro, Battle of Garris, Battle of Grijó, Battle of Majadahonda, Battle of Nive, Battle of Nivelle, Battle of Orthez, Battle of Pombal, Battle of the Pyrenees, Battle of Redinha, Battle of Roliça, Battle of Roncesvalles (1813), Battle of Sabugal, Battle of Salamanca, Siege of San Sebastián, Second Battle of Porto, Battle of Sorauren, Battle of Talavera, Battle of Toulouse (1814), Battle of Vimeiro, Battle of Vitoria |commander1=Arthur Wellesley |commander1_label=Commander-in-chief |notable_commanders=Brent Spencer, Carlos Frederico Lecor, Henry Clinton, James Leith, John Hope, Lowry Cole, Robert Craufurd, Rowland Hill, Thomas Picton, William Beresford |disbanded=1814 }} The Anglo-Portuguese Army was the combined British and Portuguese army that participated in the Peninsular War, under the command of Arthur Wellesley. The Army is also referred to as the British-Portuguese Army and, in Portuguese, as the Exército Anglo-Luso or the Exército Anglo-Português. The Anglo-Portuguese Army was established with the British Army deployed to the Iberian Peninsula under the command of General Arthur Wellesley, and the Portuguese Army rebuilt under the leadership of British General William Beresford and the Portuguese War Secretary Miguel Pereira Forjaz. Besides already becoming Commander-in-Chief of the British Army, on 22 April 1809, Wellesley was appointed, by the Portuguese Government, to Commander-in-Chief of the Portuguese Army. He then came to have the two armies under his command, transforming them into a single integrated army. The Army was organised into divisions, most of them including mixed British-Portuguese units. Usually, each one had two British and one Portuguese brigades. In the elite Light Division, the brigades themselves were mixed, each including two British light infantry and one Portuguese Caçadores battalions. Order of battle * Commander-in-Chief: Field Marshal Wellesley * 1st Division - Lieutenant-General Hope * 2nd Division - Major-General Hill (to 1811) and Major-General Stewart (from 1811) * 3rd Division - Lieutenant-General Picton * 4th Division - Major-General Charles Colville (to April 1812) and Major-General Cole (from June 1812) * 5th Division - Major-General Leith * 6th Division - Lieutenant-General Clinton * 7th Division - Major-General Hope * Portuguese Division - Major-General Lecor * Light Division - Major-General Craufurd * Army Cavalry * Portuguese independent brigades * Portuguese militias * Portuguese ordenanças See also * Army of Spain (Peninsular War) * Lines of Torres Vedras * King's German Legion References Bibliography * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Military units and formations established in 1809 Category:Military units and formations of the Napoleonic Wars Category:Military units and formations of the Peninsular War Category:British light infantry Category:King's German Legion Category:Peninsular War Category:Portuguese Army